deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Commander Ghost/One Minute Melee: Ike VS Adam Taurus
Description Fire Emblem VS RWBY! When the Leader of the Greil Mercenries faces of against the Leader of the White Fang...who will walk away victorious? '' Interlude 'One Minute Melee!' 'Where all the battles are settled in 60 seconds!' 'Two Fighters!' 'No Research! ''' 60 Seconds! Melee!! One Minute Melee Pre-Fight Ike, Commander of the Greil Mercenaries was walking through the forest of Forever Fall as he walked the red leaves fell to the ground, he reached a clearing only to find a mysterious figure dressed in black and red standing in the center. Ike: Excuse me? Are you lost? The mysterious figure turned around to face Ike however his face was obscured by a white mask with red designs, it was Vergil Adam Taurus, Adam simply raised his sheath Blush and pulled the trigger causing it to launch it the sword Wilt directly at Ike. Ike: Huh?!? Ike quickly side stepped dodging the weapon as it was about to hit him but in a black blur, Adam appeared in front of and grabbed Wilt by the handle and swung it at Ike, the mercenary quickly unsheathed Ragnell and blocked it causing their blades to clash. (Cue The Hot Wind Is Blowing - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance ) Ike: Alright then… Ike pushed back Adam breaking the clash and Adam quickly leapt back a couple of feet, Ike held Ragnell behind him in the air and looked at Adam. Ike: Prepare yourself! Adam sheathed Wilt back into Blush and looked at Ike. Adam: Hmph, this may be fun. Announcer: This ought to be a match to remember! Fight! Both Adam and Ike charge at each other and Adam unsheathes Wilt and swings it with Ike doing the same causing their Blade to clash, Ike breaks the clash and grabs Adam and head butts him twice before stabbing Ragnell into the ground and punching Adam into the air and Ike quickly pulls Ragnell out the ground. Ike: Aether! Ike throws Ragnell up into the air causing it to spin and hit Adam in the process and Ike leaps into the air and grabs it spinning as well and hurtles back down slashing Adam repeatedly before slamming his sword onto the ground and sending Adam flying. ''50 Seconds Adam lands back on the ground and quickly charges at Ike and unsheathes Wilt and slashes Ike along his side, Ike growls in pain however he is not given enough time to recover as Adam quickly dashes back and slashes Ike multiple times and Adam sheathes Wilt back into Blush. Ike falls to his knees however Adam quickly closes the distance between himself and the mercenary as adam unsheathes Wilt again and delivers an upward backhand slash knocking Ike into the air, Adam points blush at Ike and shots juggling the mercenary in the air and leaps up and delivers a falling axe kick sending Ike crashing down to the ground. 40 Seconds Ike quickly gets up and faces Adam who quickly charges at him and swings Wilt. '''Ching!' Ike counters Adam’s attacks and delivers his own attack knocking his opponent back, Ike quickly dashes forward and slashes Adam across the arm however the attack only grazed it, Ike quickly turned after coming to a stop and charged forward at Adam and lunges forward with Ragnell knocking Adam into the air. Ike quickly leaps into the air and swings his sword in arc hitting Adam and sending him down to the ground. ''30 Seconds Adam gets up and charges at Ike however Ike lifts his sword in front and when Adam reaches him, he plunges it in the ground causing a burst of blue flames to erupt from the ground and and burn Adam as well as knocking him into the air. As Adam is about to hit the ground, Ike quickly runs underneath him and throws Ragnell spinning in the air slashing Adam repeatedly and leapt into the air and grabs it falls back to the down slashing Adam as he did knocking Adam into the air a bit when ike hit the ground. Ike quickly leapt in the air above Adam and thrust down under him and it hits Adam sending him crashing into the ground. 20 Seconds Ike lands back on the ground however before he can do anything he is immediately stabbed in the abdomen by Adam who quickly points blush at his stomach and fires several shots from it causing the blue haired mercenary to cough up blood. Adam pushes Ike off Wilt and he stumbles back gripping his stomach in pain, Ike does his best to ignore the pain as he does and overhead swing with Ragnell that Adam quickly blocks but is knocked back by the amount of force from the hit. Ike falls to his knees and looks at Adam who simply puts his hand on Wilt ready to charge and end this fight. 10 Seconds ''Adam: This ends now... Adam charges as Ike quickly gets up and readies himself, Adam reaches Ike and moves to unsheath Wilt however he is interrupted as Ike swings his sword upward sending Adam into the air. Ike: '''Great....' Ike leaps into the air after Adam and when he reaches him begins slashing Adam several times as Ragnell was aflame. ''Ike: '''AETHERRRR!!' Ike delivers two kicks to Adam and slashes Adam four more times before raising Ragnell over his head and swings it downward sending him and Adam crashing downward onto the ground causing an explosion of Blue flames. '''Announcer: K.O!!!' The smoke cleared and Ike stood in front of a small crater with an unconscious Adam Taurus laying in the middle of it, Ike coughed up blood again and fell to his knees gripping his side. Ike forces himself to stand and he looks down at the knocked out Adma. Ike: You’re pretty tough...but I guess I was stronger. Ike walks away gripping his side in pain leaving an unconscious Adam Taurus still lying in the crater. Results Announcer: This Melee's Winner is...Ike! Category:Blog posts Category:Commander Ghost